Memories Lost in the Fire
by iampothepanda
Summary: Draco & Luna were closer than anyone could have imagined, but due to the nature of the rest of the wizarding world they have been leaving eachothers relationship a forgotten thing. But after the Battle at Hogwarts has ended and tensions are high between the both of them, it might be high time the two have a good long talk. Rated M just in case (aka later chapters)


Disclaimer:©Copyrighted materials in this work of fiction are copyrighted to their respective owners, and no infringent  
claims are intended. Allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news  
reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute  
that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in  
favor of fair use. So basically Rowling owns all the characters in this and I'm not making any money.

Author's note: Hi everyone! this is Po's first Fanfiction! So be ruthless if you do decide to give me a review. & by-the-bye I'm not entirely sure on weather or not you'll actually be able to see the to be a Druna in this, because I want them to make-up with eachother again, but I also want them to take it slow. So please keep that in mind while reading this

* * *

Draco Malfoy always had a nasty habit of lying. He lied to Pansy when he got that injury from Buckbeat, he lied to his father about beating Harry in a duel, he lied to the school to bring the Deatheaters in & he would lie to anyone who asked him where he was on the days of the funeral service for people who died in the war. In truth he mostly hide in the back so no one could see him. But very few people have ever escaped the protruding crazy blue eyes of Luna Lovegood. Usually she didn't talk to anyone else at funerals, because she understood not much can be said to help those dealing with a loss. But she knew Draco Malfoy Very well, and she knows that if somebody didn't tell him it wasn't his fault, he would only become more of a tyrant then he was at Hogwarts. When Malfoy saw her stand up to go to the back, he turned to leave. And he almost made it out of the building, until he heard her call out his name. "Draco" the wispy voice of hers, reminded him of her, and the summer at her house. A distant memory he always tried to get rid of, and yet clung to. And so he stood frozen, lost in the dream of that strange week in his childhood, & at the sound of a name not spoken from lips he had avoided since- "It HAS been a while hasn't it?" she said it in a way that sounded melancholy even to him. "what are you talking about Lovegood?" he sneered. "It's alright no one else is here, and besides they wouldn't care about us talking anyway they're dealing with too much to care" he stayed silent, only moving slightly to look at her, but his gaze was poker-faced and apathetic. So she continued in a softer voice "This war was inevitable,people were going to die with or without your involvement. It probably would still be going on if it wasn't for the final battle." Luna paused here, trying to choose her words as carefully as she could. Not because she was afraid of what he thought of her, but more because she cared about his well-being. But before she could say anything Draco hissed "Oy, Loony Lovegood, you don't talk to me you're nothing" his words were coming out but he didn't want them to, "and you and me haven't talked so you know nothing." he begged for someone stop his mouth from moving " and I feel nothing for you or any other stupid nothings that get themselves killed!" stop "So keep your CRAZY hallucinations TO YOURSELF!" at this point he was shaking slightly, so she had reached out to touch him "DON"T TOUCH ME! You're MENTAL & EVERYBODY KNOWS IT! So stay AWAY FROM ME!" he had to catch his breath a bit from yelling. Though after his fit had subsided the silence was suffocating & he brought his hand to hide his face as he sobbed silently while saying something almost incoherent to someone even as observant as Luna Lovegood. But still she waited, she was always waiting. And when his sobs finally came to an end she said "You lie to others quite often, but you lie to yourself more than anyone else." She was right, like usual. She was always like that always telling the truth. She really was truthful to a fault though, he always hated it, it's what use to get them in a lot of trouble. He was the opposite to her in that sense, she would always tell the truth, but he was always lying. For every one of his false statements she told one truth. It was even worse when she would call him out on his lies, like right now, it was so bad he couldn't even bring himself to look at her in the eye's so he kept his head down as he pulled out his wand having his Apparition leave only a loud cracking noise. Then he was gone. Luna expected this after what she had said. She knew she shouldn't have said it but her emotions had gotten in the way. It was true but it still wasn't the best thing to say to him in this situation. And now he was gone, she didn't like how he was able to push her buttons. but he did. It was awful how she knew him so well, because it made it harder on her to not do anything. She wanted to help him because he had helped her so much, though he might not realize the extent of it, he had helped her get over the death of her mother. It was surprising the manner in which he did it but he did. And it was for that reason she had always wanted to help him in turn. That's why in her first year at Hogwarts she couldn't understand why he avoided her for the most part. It wasn't until she got a secret note to meet her in one of the school rooms after hours, sometime still in the beginning of the year, that he had explained to her that she was a not his friend anymore and reminded her that they weren't kids anymore.

_'But we aren't adults either'_ she would say.

_'It doesn't matter bug-eyes we can't talk to each-other. A-and why would someone want to, you're a freak'_

_'Then why are you talking to me now?'_

_'Well, uh because I don't want to be seen telling you to leave me alone.'_

_'Why?'_ She of course, even back then, had known he didn't want to hurt her and that was why he was telling her in private but at that time she wanted to hear it from his mouth. She loved him when he told her the truth about how much he cared for her. But she would not hear about that, instead he would tell her the truth to something she didn't want to hear.

& so he would say softly to her.

_'Well.. Okay look, I'm a Malfoy and I want to be a just as great and noble powerful Wizard as my father. I want to become someone he can respect and be proud to call his son. You know that, and to do that I have to fit in with these noble blooded type people. There's no room for you in the picture & your probably never going to be in the picture'_ It was the last time Draco had told her the absolute truth, and probably the last time he told himself the truth. but she couldn't have realized this or just how stubborn his pride at that time was. So the memory in her head played on with the same tragic end

_'Why can't we just meet in secret like this?'_

_'Because..._ "I hate you, and I wish you would just drop dead already"

& just like that night a Hogwarts it was the last thing he would say to her before leaving her

Alone.


End file.
